An Affair to Remember
by Neciekinns
Summary: A Savy story where Ivy gets pregnant with Sam's baby, takes place right after Ethan's father was revealed to be Sam. Other couples Kayguel, Trethan, Shuis
1. A pregnancy

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions or any of its characters. I do own the own you don't recognize. My first fic so please be kind.  
  
An Affair to Remember  
  
O.K lets say that after the whole Ethan Paternity thing came out, lets say Sam and Ivy had an affair. In the end, though, Sam broke it off because he didn't want to hurt Grace's feeling. This is the nice Ivy not the mean Ivy  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` June 2001 The Crane mansion  
  
Damnit! She, Ivy Vivian Winthrop Crane, was pregnant with Sam's baby. Sure, this is what she wanted for Sam to love her again, but she didn't want to ruin his marriage with Grace even though she was the most annoying person in the whole world.  
  
She looked down at the test again. Yup, it was still positive. She hadn't imagined it; she was not going insane  
  
She then heard someone knocking on the door. She figured it would be the maids, or Rebecca ready to evict her from the Crane mansion, because yesterday her and Julian's divorce was final. She got 5 million in alimony and full custody of their youngest kids: Georgia age seventeen and Olivia fourteen. She figured that she would move into the old Winthrop mansion, fix it up, and live there with her kids that would attend the private school in Harmony. But now that she was pregnant, that plan wouldn't work  
  
"Come in"  
  
It was in fact Rebecca, Julian future wife, her ex-best friend and sorority sister.  
  
"Well Ivy are you packing and be sure Julian and I won't miss you."  
  
"At least we don't have to be sister-in-laws. I promise if you ever do anything to me I will tell everyone that you kissed Cecilia Hamsburn freshmen year when you were drunk."  
  
"I'm glad your leaving Ivy, and don't you dare tell anyone that our I'll kill you with my bare hands."  
  
"Miss you too, Becky Wecky"  
  
And with that after 22 years of living there Ivy Winthrop left the Crane Mansion, and began her life of Independence and Happiness.  
  
Please review, this is my first fanfic. Chapter 2 up soon. Bye 


	2. To tell?

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions or any of its characters. I do own the own you don't recognize.  
  
An Affair to Remember - Part 2  
  
Ethan Winthrop, Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald, and Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald walked up to the Winthrop mansion where Ivy was moving into today. She also said that she had a huge life-altering secret to tell them. They then go up to the door and ring the bell.  
  
"Hello Ethan, Theresa, and Pilar, how are ya'll today."  
  
"Fine, so how is this wonderful new house, and what the emergency that we had to come over right away?" Pilar stated.  
  
"Come in so no one hears us because it's kind of a huge secret." Ivy said.  
  
They all when in to the huge house, which had 12 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, and was just a huge house in general.  
  
Once they were inside Ivy told them to sit town because this would be a very shocking announcement. So they all sat down on the very plush sofa.  
  
"Well, Ivy said. As you know I am now divorced from Julian since he found out that you weren't his son, Ethan. Well there have been more effects from "that night". Today I just found out that I'm pregnant with Sam's child."  
  
"What! How did that happen" they all said at once.  
  
"Well after he found out that you were his son we had an affair. And around May 24 I got pregnant," Ivy said.  
  
"So," started Ethan, "I'm going to have a full brother or sister. Mom are you going to tell Sam."  
  
"No, I'm just going to go and Island I found called St. Lisa's which has a Doctor there so I'll stay there till after the baby is born." Ivy stated.  
  
" But Ivy what about Ethan and my wedding and where are Georgia and Olivia going to live?" said Theresa  
  
"Don't worry" Ivy said "I won't leave until after the wedding and the girls can stay with Pilar of Ethan and you."  
  
"Well mother I guess you have it all planned out, Ethan said. Are you going to tell Sam-I mean father?"  
  
"No I'm not because he'll think it's just a scheme for me to get him back, but I suppose he'll figure out sooner or later." Ivy said.  
  
"Well Congratulations Ivy. Pilar said but her voice barely disguised worry for the expectant mother. I'll be praying for you."  
  
"Thanks You Guys" Ivy says. I have a doctor's appointment to confirm my pregnancy and to check on the baby, Toddles."  
  
Then they all leave Theresa and Ethan to meet with the wedding planner, Pilar to cook supper, and Ivy to the hospital.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Please review  
  
Neciekinns 


	3. The Hospital Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions or any of its characters. I do own the own you don't recognize. O.K it is Doc from the island and I won't have Diana and Brian there for reasons which I will explain. An Affair to Remember - Part 2  
  
Chapter 3: The Hospital  
  
Ivy walked through the door to Dr. Eve Russell's office. She didn't need to worry about her telling anyone because, one she's friends with Grace and Sam, two she had plenty of blackmail on "the good doctor Eve Russell". So she had no worry at all.  
  
"Hello, Ivy. Eve said nastily. "And what is your plan to break up Sam and Grace this week."  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all, I just need you to confirm something. Ivy said."  
  
"And what might that be Ivy, the fact that you're a bitch."  
  
"Hell No, and I wouldn't be the one talking. All I want you to confirm is if I'm pregnant." Ivy replied curtly."  
  
"What the Hell you can't be pregnant. You're to OLD and who in that matter would want to sleep with you the "Ice Queen." Eve replied.  
  
"Well for your information, It's Sam's baby and if I happen to be pregnant I will leave town for several months." Ivy said.  
  
"WHAT why in God's name would Sam sleep with you. He's Grace's husband. What the hell did you do to him to make him have sex with you." Eve Said,  
  
"I didn't do anything and now might be going to have a baby so will you please actually be a doctor and see if it's true." Ivy replied angrily.  
  
"Fine now sit down on the exam table. I'll get the ultrasound out. Eve said bossily."  
  
" O.K." Ivy replied while sitting down on the exam table.  
  
"Let's see then if your really going to have a baby of this is just a bunch of lies which it probably is." Eve said.  
  
Ivy laid down on the exam table while Eve got out the ultrasound equipment. All the time Eve was thinking to herself that Ivy was not pregnant and that it was just a lie.  
  
When the Ultrasound screen came on neither one talked, because Ivy and Eve just simply hated each other plain and simple. As Eve moved the transducer on Ivy's stomach.  
  
Suddenly Eve Exclaimed "Holy Shit, Ivy your not lying you really are pregnant and with twins!"  
  
"TWINS!!!!" Ivy exclaimed. "Oh My GOD!"  
  
"Yes Ivy you are and they are due around February 24, 2002." Eve stated still in shock.  
  
"I still can't believe it I'm going to have twins." Ivy stated in disbelief.  
  
" Yes you are, said Eve recomposing herself. " now what are you going to do you can't stay her in Harmony."  
  
"No, I can't but I already have plans to move to St. Lisa, a island near Bermuda, for about six to eight months. I figure I can leave after the wedding and then stay there until I can fly back to Harmony with my babies." Ivy said calmly  
  
"Well congratulations I guess you have everything figured out, here are your prenatal drugs. Do you know who your doctor is going to be there, so I can contact them?" Eve said stiffly.  
  
"No not really but hear is his address, St. Lisa's Island, Oceanview Hotel rooms 2A, 3A, and 4A. I will also be saying here. So Eve you will tell no one about this will you. You never know when I might drop these very, very, incriminating pictures I have, might accidentally drop from my pocket."  
  
" No, I wouldn't want that to happen well Goodbye Ivy I'll see you around and I'll give that Doctor a call." Eve said. "What's his name?"  
  
"Doctor Steve O'Donald, but he told me to call him "Doc" Well bye Eve. And with that Ivy left.  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. The Next Few Weeks

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions or any of its characters. I do own the own you don't recognize. Thank for the reviews. An Affair to Remember - Part 2  
  
Chapter 4: The Next 4-5 Weeks  
  
The next few weeks went really fast for Ivy and the rest of Harmony. Ivy was planning the birth of her twins, packing, and where she'd be living before the birth. Her and Theresa began their own wedding and formalwear company. The plan was that they would be the top designers and managers. They would start small and have a boutique in Harmony and then branch out from there. The name of the company would be "White Jasmine". Ivy also continued to help plan the wedding.  
  
Theresa, Ethan, Luis,Pilar, and Sheridan continued to plan the wedding and their future. Sheridan had been disowned from the Crane family and her and Luis had bought a small little two-bedroom brick house. Sheridan now went by her mother's last name Barret, until the wedding.  
  
The rest of Harmony continued normally except Sam continued to think about Ivy. Grace and Charity continued to have premonitions about "evil in Harmony". Grace also continued to make Tomato Soup Cake, which by the way had caused and outbreak of food poisoning throughout all of Harmony. Kay and Miguel continued to have accidental kisses and Jessica continued to fade into the background.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````` The Rehearsal and Rehearsal Dinner  
  
Soon it was the Eve of the Wedding and many out of town guest came. One of them was Sam's brothers and sister (join Hank) Janine age 28, Mark age 39 and his family, and his brother James Daniel age 40 and his family. Sam's parents Ben and Margaret Bennett came to see their newly found grandson get married  
  
Ivy's parents Harrison and Helena Winthrop came also, along with Ivy's girls Georgia and Olivia. Obviously this was the wedding of the year.  
  
During the rehearsal, everything went smoothly except when Grace made the remark to Sam that Ivy looked like she was gaining weight and was getting rather old looking. This was an interesting comment coming from a women who was looking older and uglier be the day in a huge puck green dress, about a reasonably young looking women who looked fine except that she was alone, wearing a very sleek black dress.  
  
During the dinner there was a class between the Bennetts and the Winthrops. Apparently both sides blamed the other about everything that had happened throughout the past 25 years.  
  
An example of there conversations is "If your daughter hadn't seduced and got pregnant and then lied about he being the father my poor Sam all those years ago we wouldn't be in this situation." "Well if your son would have only kept his pants on." You can imagine how wonderful this conversation made Ivy, Sam, and especially Ethan feel.  
  
The Wedding and reception  
  
The next day was beautiful and everything went wonderful no one had secrets revealed no one died, and no one crashed through the church in their car. It was a normal wedding in Harmony standards. Both brides where beautiful (wearing the dresses they wore for the wedding in the show) everyone had fun. Ivy continued to hide her pregnancy from Sam, but even though she was 2 months along she looked wonderful in a white sparkly top, and a purplish long skirt.  
  
At the reception everyone enjoyed themselves, the Bennetts and Winthrops where civil to each other. Everyone looked wonderful and for some strange reason Miguel found himself paying more attention to Kay who was wearing a strapless, short red dress, more then his girlfriend Charity who was wearing a very disgusting pink dress that covered every inch of her body. Kay surprisingly made friends with Georgia and Olivia.  
  
At the reception Ivy who normally drank some type of alcohol didn't have any, which surprised many of the guest. This fact and the fact that Sam thought Ivy looked very sexy was the fact he paid attention to her most of the night.  
  
So in the End no one had everlasting harm take place to him or her. Except at the reception Hank and Gwen got extremely drunk and talked about there lost loves Ethan and Sheridan, and they ended up having sleeping together.  
  
The next day many people woke up with hangovers and the happy couples went off to there honeymoon Spain. Ivy on the other hand continued to pack and then made her final arrangements for her vacation to St. Lisa's.  
  
After all the visitors left several days latter, Ivy said goodbye to everyone and left for St. Lisa's island.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Neciekinns  
  
I'm sorry for this chapter its disorganized and very confusing but I didn't want to drag the wedding out. I also might make her time in Bermuda summarized because I just want her to have the babies and then go back to Harmony and have her and Sam's story get more action, along with Kayguel, Thethan, Shuis, and Gwank. I have several days off so I'll update a lot. Toodles! 


	5. Rememberance and Birth

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions or any of its characters. I do own the own you don't recognize. Thank for the reviews. I'm going to summarize the next few months because other wise they'd be boring. I don't own Moulin Rouge, 28 Days, and Pearl Harbor.  
  
An Affair to Remember - Part 2  
  
Chapter 5 Remembering and Birth  
  
Ivy Winthrop had been at St. Lisa's for 6 and a half months. She now was 11 days from her due date. It was February 13, 2002 and in the past several months many things had changed in Harmony which Ethan and Theresa told her when the e-mailed her.  
  
In Harmony Sheridan was 1 month pregnant and was completely happy for the first time in her life. Theresa and Ethan where fine and Theresa told Ivy that there company-boutique could be opened in several months. Sam and Grace, she learned where getting broken apart because Grace cared more for Charity then her own kids Kay and Jessica. She also learned that Hank and Gwen where dating and there relationship was serious. Also that Julian and Rebecca where now married, but he was cheating on her a lot. They also said that Georgia and Olivia where getting along perfectly fine at there new school and they didn't mind living with Ethan and Theresa, but they really missed their mother.  
  
For the past months Ivy had been sketching dresses and faxing them to Theresa so they could then be specially ordered. Ivy also made friends on the island. One of these was Liz Sannborne who managed the hotel that she was staying at. Doc was also a friend of hers' and they said that when Brian O'Leary who was gone on a fishing trawler came back that she'd be a friend with him to.  
  
She also drew portraits for people at the hotel or people who just came to eat at Liz's restaurant. Otherwise her days where very boring. She had seen several movies her favorites being "Moulin Rouge" "28 Days" and "Pearl Harbor". Ivy also had the task of thing of baby names. Sure she had found some that she liked, but she didn't know if Sam would like them.  
  
Ivy concluded as she was walking back to the hotel that she'd just name the baby whatever she wanted to name it. It's not as if Sam was hear supporting her through this pregnancy. As she was nearly there she felt and sharp pain in her back and suddenly her water broke.  
  
"Help, my water broke" she screamed.  
  
"Oh my god Ivy. Somebody call the doctor" Liz screamed as she and her friend Siobhan ran up and helped Ivy up. They then brought her to the doctor's rooms and stayed with her until Doc and his 2 nurses Yvonne and Larissa came.  
  
Finally the Doc came after about an hour. Doc quickly checked and said that Ivy was one centimeter dilated. He said that it would be a very long night.  
  
"Liz will you stay with me," asked Ivy  
  
"Sure" Said Liz because it was sure as hell right that the father didn't care.  
  
"Liz will you please give me the phone and dial the number (398) 637-941 and then give me the phone." Said Ivy.  
  
Liz then dialed and then gave Ivy the phone.  
  
"Ethan, Theresa, its Ivy. I have gone into labor I'll call you after the babies are born." Ivy said because she had gotten a machine. "Damn" Ivy cursed after she recorded the message.  
  
Around 3:37 February 14, 2002 Ivy was told that she was fully dilated and was about to have the babies.  
  
"O.K. Ivy now you got to push" said Doc, coaching Ivy.  
  
"I'm trying as had as I can" replied Ivy.  
  
Then a few seconds later a baby girl was born and was taken away by the nurse to clean, weigh, and check. A couple of minutes later another contraction began for the second baby.  
  
"I want my mother" Ivy screamed. And then a few minutes later another baby girl was born and then was taken by the nurse into the other room for clean up.  
  
Doc then stabilized Ivy and told her to take a shower and then she could see her baby girls.  
  
After her shower she changed in a red robe and pajamas. Ivy then called Ethan, Theresa, and Pilar and told them that she had, had to baby girls. They all where very happy and congratulated her, but they asked her the question that had been nagging in her mind for months. "What to name them?" But she simply answered that she'd know what to name them when she held them.  
  
A few minutes later the nurse Yvonne came in and gave her daughters.  
  
"The one in the purple was born first; the one in the pink was born second." Yvonne said smiling slightly at the new mother.  
  
"Thank you" Ivy said happily as the nurse left.  
  
"What should I name you two, my precious little bundles of joy?"  
  
Suddenly she had and inspiration and called in both Liz and Doc who with him brought a birth certificate.  
  
"I finally decided what to name my daughters" Ivy stated plainly. " The one in the purple will be Aurora Satine Winthrop, and the one in the pink shall be Lily Amour Winthrop." She said waiting for their reactions.  
  
"Ivy those names are perfect there so elegant yet normal and unique. Where did you get them, Well Lily after the flower, Amour that means love in French. Aurora because it means dawn and she was born near dawn, and Satine which is a name from the movie "Moulin Rouge" and that character I really liked and felt that she represented me.  
  
"Well as I said Ivy those names are perfect just like they are, and congratulations."  
  
"Same as she said." Said doc writing out the birth certificates. "Now what's their fathers name?"  
  
"Bennett, Samuel Bennett" Ivy stammered and made a silent vow in her heart that one day that they would live happily ever after.  
  
Chapter 6 up soon  
  
Neciekinns 


	6. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions or any of its characters. I do own the own you don't recognize. Thank for the reviews, "You like me you really like me. "  
  
An Affair to Remember - Part 2  
  
Chapter 6 Coming Home Again  
  
Ivy watched Aurora and Lily, her new baby girls, sleeping in there bassinets. It had been a day since there birth and she finally decided to call Ethan, Pilar, and Theresa to tell them the news. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" she called. As the door opened she saw that it was Ethan and Theresa. "Oh my God, you guys came, you're here. How did you get her."  
  
"Liz called us shortly after the birth and told us that you had given birth to twin girls. My new sisters! So we booked a flight here." Ethan said excitably.  
  
"Thank you for coming, do you two want to hold them" Ivy asked.  
  
"Yes of course, we would love to hold them. What are their names" questioned Theresa.  
  
"The one in the pink that you're holding, Theresa, is Lily Amour Winthrop. Ethan the purple that you're holding is Aurora Satine Winthrop." Ivy said happily.  
  
"There so precious." Said Theresa while slowly rocking Lily back and forth.  
  
"Yeah mom there so tiny, I mean I could crush them." But he stopped at that because Theresa and Ivy where looking at him as if he was a killer. "But I will not because these are my full sisters."  
  
"So Ivy when are you coming back?" Theresa questioned.  
  
"I might if the come back when you do, if the twins are healthy enough to fly, which Doc says that they will be." Ivy happily replied.  
  
"That sound like a good plan to be mother. Now is there any place to eat in this hotel?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Yeah, Liz has a restaurant in this hotel. It's really nice it's near the beach. We can go if you help me get the twins ready." She stated knowing that the answer was going to be yes.  
  
"That sound good to me, Theresa and I will get Aurora and Lily ready." Ethan said.  
  
Ten minutes later Ivy, Ethan, Theresa, Lily, and Aurora where headed off to the restaurant. Ethan and Theresa both undertook the task of carrying the twins in there car seats- carriers both which were cordinated to the twins color that the were wearing. Aurora's was purple and Lily's was pink.  
  
When they got to the restaurant, they where greeting by Liz and her friend and waitress Siobhan.  
  
"Ivy, congratulations. Who's with you?" Siobhan questioned.  
  
"Siobhan and Liz this is my son Ethan and his wife and my business partner Theresa." Ivy stated gleefully.  
  
"Pleased to meet you" Theresa and Ethan said together as they headed to a table.  
  
"So what do you want, to eat." Ivy asked as they looked at the menus. "I think I might have the grilled chicken salad, what about you Theresa, Ethan?  
  
"I think I'll have the club sandwich" Ethan said.  
  
" And I think I'll have the Chicken Fillet." Theresa responded.  
  
" So mom are you coming back to Harmony tomorrow with us." Ethan questioned.  
  
"Yeah I think I will because I called Doc, while you to got Lily and Aurora ready and he said that I can leave and that the twins are O.K to go on a plane."  
  
"That's wonderful Ivy" Said Theresa.  
  
They then order and continued talking about business and Ethan new law firm that he started with his friend, Stephan Lewis. If was to be called Winthrop & Lewis Attorneys at Law. They then ate and continued talking about various topics such as the ruin that is Grace and Sam's marriage.  
  
After they ate they left and hung out in Ivy's room. After several hours they went to bed, but before that Ivy booked a first class ticket and told them that she had twin girl that were 2 days old. The next day Ivy woke early and began packing all of her things up. She decided to wear a black pantsuit, with a white blouse. Around ten in the morning she was ready to go back home, so she went to Ethan and Theresa's room. After everyone was dressed, packed and ready to go they drove to the airport around 12:00 p.m. They then checked there flight plans which was to take a charter plane to the main airport in Bermuda and then get on to a normal plane from there.  
  
Around 5:30 they arrived in Harmony. Ethan, Theresa, Ivy, and the twins went to Winthrop mansion. Ivy had been having the mansion remodeled and redecorated while she was gone. As they opened the door they where greeted by family and Friends.  
  
"Welcome Home Ivy!" they all screamed.  
  
"Thank you" Ivy said genuinely, as she looked at the group of people there. There was Pilar, Luis, Sheridan, Georgia, Olivia, and her parents Helena and Harrison.  
  
" OMG, Mom we missed you," screamed Olivia. "Are these my new baby sisters?"  
  
"Yes Olivia, they are. Meet Aurora Satine Winthrop and Lily Amour Winthrop." Ivy replied  
  
"There so cute can Georgia and I hold them," asked Olivia.  
  
"Yeah you guys can. Thank you everyone for the party and congratulations to Sheridan and Luis on the baby. I'm just so glad that I'm home." Ivy said.  
  
Then everyone wanted to hold the babies and talk with Ivy. Everyone was having a wonderful time. Harrison Winthrop sat down to have a talk with their daughter.  
  
"So, Ivy you had 2 more children, and who may I ask is their father?" Harrison Winthrop asked.  
  
"It's Sam, dad we had an affair after he found out Ethan was his son, and I got pregnant with Aurora and Lily. Again I didn't tell him." Ivy said sadly.  
  
"Ivy you are such a slut getting knocked up by a guy, who is married and always claims he doesn't love you and treats you like shit." Harrison said angrily. "I'm going to kill him."  
  
"Please don't I'm just going to stay away from him and who knows we might get together again" Ivy stated "For know I'm just happy to have wonderful children and I'm just happy to be home"  
  
And with that they rejoined the party that lasted for hours and at one point Ivy and Theresa announced their company to everyone. Around 1:00 a.m. everyone left.  
  
As Ivy drifted off to sleep that night she smiled knowing that from then on everything was going to be almost perfect. With the company, her newly remodeled house, and her family. All that was missing was Sam, then she knew that her life would be perfect.  
  
Chapter 7 coming soon  
  
Neciekinns 


	7. Kay's Job

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions or any of its characters. I do own the own you don't recognize. Thank for the reviews, "You like me you really like me. "  
  
An Affair to Remember  
  
Chapter 7 Kay's Job  
  
The next few days went fast for Ivy. First of all Theresa and her put the finishing touches on they're clothing label. Ivy also had to unpack and went on a huge shopping spree for the twins and herself. She was also happy because her parents went back to Florida where they have been living for years. Before she new it, it was they day before the boutique opened and their designs where going to open to the public the same day.  
  
The night before the official launch, Ethan, Theresa, Sheridan, Luis, Pilar, Georgia, Olivia, Gwen, and Hank and hopefully her to go out to celebrate. Ivy really wanted to go but she needed a babysitter and since most of the people who took care of Aurora and Lily where going also, she needed a babysitter. So she asked Georgia to find someone she knew that she trusted and told her that she would pay very good. The result Georgia got her best friend Kay Bennett to baby-sit the twins.  
  
The Bennett House  
  
"Kay! What are you doing tonight and it better not being anything to do with Miguel and Charity" Grace yelled upstairs shrilly.  
  
"Mom, don't worry I have a babysitting job tonight," she yelled up to her mother. "Because you are such a cheap bitch, that I have to work at The Lobster Shack and take babysitting jobs and you wonder why I'm Bitter." Kay mumbled to herself.  
  
"Good, it will Charity and Miguel time to go on the double date with me and your father." Grace said happily.  
  
Kay walked downstairs and spotted her father. She wondered what he thought if she told him where she was working. She couldn't believe she was going to baby-sit for Ivy Winthrop. She took the job for the money basically, but she wanted to find out more about Ivy and her fathers past. She also had always admired and respected Ivy, and she wanted to get her father and Ivy together.  
  
"Kay, who are you babysitting for tonight and do you need a ride home, because it will be very dark." Sam asked.  
  
"Dad I won't need a ride home because I'm going to stay with Georgia because they're going to get back late. I'm babysitting for Ivy Winthrop, apparently she as to baby daughters who where born only a week ago. My friend Georgia Winthrop got me the job, and she said that her mom is going to pay well.  
  
"Oh, I didn't now she had twins." Sam asked very confused and wondered if he was the father at the same time. I mean we did have and affair for about 2 months, but no they couldn't be mine, could they? Sam though to himself. She would have had to get pregnant around mid-May.  
  
"A well Kay have fun." Said Sam.  
  
"O.K. Bye" Kay answered as she hugged her father and then walked to Ivy's house.  
  
Ivy's mansion  
  
Kay arrived at Ivy's house at about 5:00. Georgia who was wearing a red strapless dress answered the door.  
  
"Hey Kay!" she said happily "I'll take you to my room so you can out your bag there and then you can meet the twins. My mom will give you directions when she is done getting ready."  
  
"O.K." said Kay while thinking that this house was huge and very nicely decorated.  
  
"This is my room, I'll give you an official tour tomorrow." Georgia said happily as she showed Kay her room.  
  
"Oh, MY GOD your room is huge and you have your own balcony and bathroom" said Kay in shock. " You also have a POOL? This is so much nicer then my room which I have to share with Jessica."  
  
"Let's go see the twins now, we don't have much time." Georgia said as she lead Kay to the nursery where Olivia who was wearing a purple sweater and long blue jean skirt, was taking care of Lily.  
  
"Kay this is Lily" Georgia said pointing to the baby that Olivia was holding. "She is usually in pink or green. This is Aurora and she's always in purple or blue. Always keep one of these colors on them because that's are way of telling them apart."  
  
"O.K." Kay said.  
  
"Georgia? Olivia? Is Kay here yet?" Ivy asked as she walked into the room wearing a short black dress with long, slit sleeves. Suddenly she saw Kay. "Kay you're here. Here are some directions for taking care of Lily and Aurora. Follow me and I'll give you a quick tour. You can watch T.V and listen to c.d.'s, watch DVDs, read books, play games, and have anything you want in the kitchen. We're going to be at the Seascape, so call there if you have any problems. We will be back around 11:00 maybe later. Thank you for coming on such short notice." Ivy said.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be fine, I'm used to babysitting." Replied Kay. "Bye"  
  
And with that the left, for the Seascape. Kay on the other hand stayed at the house and prepared for the long night ahead.  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
For the next chapter I'm going to have Sam and Ivy meet at the Seascape and he asks her about the babies. I'm also going to have Kay babysitting and finding out some thing about Sam and Ivy's past.  
  
Neciekinns 


	8. The Seascape

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions or any of the Characters, they belong to JER, and NBC. I simply use them for my story. I do own the crane daughter and Ivy and Sam's twins. I don't own Dirty dancing or Romeo+Juliet  
  
Authors Note: Thanks for the Review I only have 2 days left of School.  
  
The Seascape  
  
The Party consisting Of Hank, Gwen, Theresa, Ethan, Sheridan, Luis, Pilar, Georgia, Olivia, and Ivy arrived at the Seascape. Just as they were about to sit down, surprise, surprise, Grace, Charity, Miguel, and Sam walked through the door.  
  
"Mama, what are you doing here," said Miguel happily. "And Luis is also here, and so is Theresa. Wow my brother, sister, and Mama are all here at once. Was it Planned? Miguel said cluelessly.  
  
"Yes Miguel, mijo it was, in fact we're here to celebrate Theresa and Ivy's new wedding and formal wear line. Pilar said happily. "But you wouldn't know that would you seeing that you don't spent any time with your family." Pilar added sadly. It was a fact that he spent all of his time with Charity. Personally, Charity had gotten annoying to her and so had Grace. Both of these were because of Kay since Pilar had always like her and she was starting to think that Kay and Miguel belonged together.  
  
"Oh, well that's interesting. Well I have to go Charity might be lonely and something might happen to her without me, I must be leaving." Miguel said as he headed off to the table that Charity, Grace, and Sam where sitting at.  
  
"Pilar?" Ivy asked  
  
"What?" Pilar said a bit annoyed.  
  
"I was just wondering why you behaved so coldly toward you own son?" Ivy implied.  
  
"Well, it's just that I feel that he spend too, much time with Charity and not enough time with his best friend Kay." Pilar said quickly. "So, who did you hire as a babysitter for tonight?  
  
"Kay Bennett, Georgia recommended her because they are friends, I wonder how Kay's doing anyway, and then added I wonder if she'll notice that they're related to her?"  
  
Winthrop Mansion  
  
Kay walked in to they nursery and checked on the twins, something about them seemed strangely familiar to her about them. Could it be the fact they looked kind of like her, but with blond hair when she was a baby?  
  
"Could it be possible that they are my sister, could my dad and Ivy had slept together about a year ago?" Kay thought out loud.  
  
Suddenly Aurora started to cry, so Kay brought out the bottle. She began thinking how she could find out if they were her sisters, and if in fact she could get her father and Ivy together. Then she thought she would be rid of her mother, her father would be happy, she would have much more room and more things, and her and Georgia would be stepsisters. Yes Kay thought all she needed was a plan.  
  
Her plan was that she would find the twins' birth certificate, and if they had the father name on it she would show her father that. Yes Kay thought this was an excellent plan indeed. She also decided that she would get Jessica on her side, since Jessica and Olivia kind of became friends.  
  
She than burped Aurora and began her mission.  
  
The Seascape  
  
The group ordered various things and had a pleasant meal, full of gossip and talk of their families.  
  
A few minutes after they finished eating they started dancing. The usual couples went out on the dance floor, Grace and Sam, Theresa and Ethan, Sheridan and Luis, Charity and Miguel, and Gwen and Hank. Ivy and Pilar just sat there until Roberto Strawberry and his friend Curtis Dalton asked them to dance. Pilar danced with Roberto and Ivy danced with Curtis. Ivy had to admit that though Curtis was handsome he certainly wasn't Sam, but it was better then nothing.  
  
Soon after that they announced that they would switch dancing partners, every other dance, so they could get to know other people.  
  
First Ivy danced with Hank they had a nice talk since he did know that Aurora and Lily were his nieces. Pilar danced with Curtis, Gwen danced with Luis, Ethan danced with Sheridan, and Theresa danced with Roberto  
  
"So, Ivy how are my beautiful nieces?"  
  
"Their fine Hank, and Kay is watching them tonight."  
  
"Ivy, will you ever tell Sam that their his daughter I mean he has a right to know, and plus I've gotten very close to you over the past few months. In fact I'm closer to you then I am with Grace. In Fact I would rather you be my sister-in-law than Grace, the Martha Stewart wannabe and never going to be. I mean she makes tomato soup cakes, for Christ Sakes." Hank ranted.  
  
"Wow, Hank I didn't know you felt like that?"  
  
"Well I do, I have a question I'd like to ask you."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"I was thinking of asking Gwen to move in with me."  
  
"Hank that a good idea I highly suggest it, I'm so happy you found true love." Ivy said before their dances ended.  
  
The dance started and they switched again, this dance Sam and Ivy danced together since everyone else already had a partner. As they began they had awkward silence. Sam finally started to ask the question that had been nagging him for several days.  
  
"Ivy, are they mine?" he asked talking about the twins.  
  
"Yes, they are I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but you said that you loved Grace." I'm so, sorry."  
  
"So they are mine," he said in disbelief. "Ivy why didn't you tell me I would have at least supported you, why did you do this again, how could you."  
  
"I thought I already explained that, but you just don't understand, they are your daughters and, and, and... I'm leaving.  
  
And with that she left. The rest of the Seascape wondered what made Ivy Winthrop leave so abruptly and what it had to do with Sam Bennett their esteemed Chief of Police. The rest of the group that Ivy came with immediately became worried, but they decided to stay and enjoy themselves.  
  
Ivy drove home in a panic, hardly believing what she told him. Why did she have to tell him the truth why? As she entered her house she heard the DVD, player going. It turned out to be Kay watching Dirty Dancing  
  
"Hi, Kay" said Ivy  
  
"Hi, your home early? How was dinner?" Kay questioned.  
  
"It was fine until, I told your father that the twins are really his." Ivy said in a rush.  
  
"Oh my God," said Kay pleasantly surprised. "How did he react."  
  
"Not good, not good at all, how do you feel about this Kay, I mean Aurora and Lily are your sister." Ivy asked.  
  
"I really like the fact that they're my sister, I felt a strong bond to them tonight." Kay said happily. "In fact I wish that you and my dad would get together and possibly married, that would be wonderful for me, in fact I would help you and so would my sister Jessica."  
  
"You would, but what about your mother." Ivy asked suspiciously.  
  
"My mom doesn't love me or Jess and she puts Charity before me all the time." Kay said sadly. "We both will help you as long as your nice to us and give us out own rooms and actually care for us. Would you do that for me Ivy?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll do all of that and more, in fact why don't you, Jessica, Georgia, and Olivia, go shopping with me tomorrow. We could have a girl's day out. Wouldn't that be fun?"  
  
Yes, it would and Jess and I can help you get our father back. Kay said happily. "Now why don't you and I go upstairs and you can tell me all about my father's and your relationship. We can also call Jess and she can spend the night with Olivia."  
  
After two hours Ivy had told Kay all about her and Sam's relationship, from the day they meet to the day they were parted. After they finished talking Olivia and Georgia came back home and they prepared for a sleepover, Kay then offered to get Jess and when they came back they had pillows and blankets all spread out. Ivy said that she would stay until the movie was finished and then go to sleep in her room, so the girls could talk.  
  
They watched the movie Romeo+Juliet, and after the movie was finished Ivy when to bed and the girls talked for hours.  
  
The girls talked about, their crushes, there parents, and normal teen- age things. Kay told Jess about the plan and told her that their father had twins with Ivy a few months ago and he just found out tonight.  
  
Near morning the girls went to sleep and they looked forward to going shopping with Ivy, later.  
  
Well that's it; I know its kind of confusing but hey isn't Passions. 


	9. Next Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Passions Characters, but I do own the ones you don't recognize ex= The twins.  
  
Authors note Thanks for the reviews, I sorry I don't update much but, I will since theirs no school, but are rocks picking for my friend.  
  
An Affair to Remember  
  
Kay Bennett woke up late the next morning, wondering why Grace didn't get her up to clean the house, but then it hit Kay she was at Ivy's house and that she had a sleepover. Noticing that she was the only one up out of the three she decided to head to the kitchen. Upon arriving to the kitchen she found Ivy having breakfast.  
  
"Hi, Ivy" Kay said when she noticed she was not alone.  
  
"Kay!" she said somewhat surprised. "You're up already. Why?"  
  
"Because I'm used to getting up early, most Saturdays because contrary to popular belief she does not work in her businesses and relies on the help of her daughter, while she and Charity go shopping." Kay said sarcastically.  
  
"O.K, well would you care for something to eat, a bagel, some coffee, donuts?" Ivy asked  
  
"Yeah, I would like some coffee, my dad never lets me drink it, he thinks that it will affect my growth." Kay said laughingly. " And we never get bagels or donuts in our house because we always have left over tomato soup cake."  
  
" Kay, I have a dumb question, why does everyone like tomato soup cake anyway, because it looks and taste very disgusting."  
  
"I really don't know, I know I hate it and my dad and grandpa and Grandma Bennett hate it. I'm starting to think that my mom puts drugs in it." Kay said half-joking, half-serious. She then decided to get a glazed donut and some coffee.  
  
" That's interesting, so, are there any guys you like?" Ivy said straitening the tie on her pink satin robe.  
  
" There is a guy I like, but he's in love with my cousin Charity." Kay replied sadly.  
  
" Is Charity the one with the thin blond hair, nauseatingly sweet, has premonitions, and is too perfect?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Yep, and she stole my best friend and crush Miguel from me. She also makes me look like the bad guy all the time."  
  
"O" said Ivy sympathetically since that what Grace was for her and Sam. "I know just what you mean."  
  
" So, Ivy when are we going to start are plan AKA operation "Happiness"? Kay asked excitably.  
  
"ASAP, but after we have a girls day out, in fact I booked a spa visit for all of us plus a hair and makeup appointment an then we can go shopping. Does that sound like a good plan?" Ivy asked mysteriously.  
  
"Yah, It sounds great in fact I'll go wake up everyone so we can start." Kay answered enthusiastically.  
  
Suddenly the door bell rang, the maid Carlissa was not on duty yet, so Kay answered it since she was going in that direction.  
  
As she opened the door she saw her dad, looking very angry.  
  
"Dad, why are you here I told you I was going to go shopping with Ivy, Jess, Georgia, and Olivia after the boutique opens." Kay said in a matter of factly.  
  
" Where is she, where is that lying scheming BITCH." Sam said angrily.  
  
" Daddy, calm down and don't call her that she's nice and kind unlike some people." Kay said defending Ivy.  
  
" Answer me where is she" he said getting even more angry by the second.  
  
"Kay, who's at the door?" Ivy asked.  
  
"You, how dare you lie to me, how dare you do this to me again. I can't believe you did this how could you?" Sam yelled.  
  
"I was doing what you asked me to do by staying out of your life, leaving you alone so you could be with Grace. I did just what you wanted me to, so don't give me any of this Bull." Ivy answered back.  
  
Buy this time all of the girls had woken up and where watching the fight. All of them were in shock.  
  
"Ivy like you actually stayed out of my life, I mean you had Kay baby sit, and Jessica and her are staying at your house. So how is that staying out?"  
  
" I can have baby-sit whoever I want and my daughters can be friends with whoever they want, and in fact I can have security come and take you off out the house and grounds because this is my properly. So if I were you I would just cut the shit and leave. Besides I got things to do people to see." Ivy said calm, but with a large amount of anger in her voice.  
  
"Fine, I will leave and just remember they're my kids too, and I have a right to see them and be apart of their life, and I will not allow my daughter to stay over anymore." Sam yelled.  
  
"Daddy, you can't do that, that's like talking my best friend Georgia and Ivy away from me, just like Charity and mom took Miguel away from me." Kay said defensively. Besides you don't even know what the babies names are.  
  
"How, could I be so insensitive" Sam said calming down, finally realizing what a jerk he'd been. "Can I see them? I mean they are my kids." Sam said sheepishly. "I'm sorry."  
  
" You'd better be." Ivy replied.  
  
" So can I see them?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Ivy said quietly.  
  
And with that Sam and Ivy headed upstairs.  
  
To be continued  
  
Next chapter Sam and Ivy bond with each other and the twins. Kay tells Jessica that Aurora and Lily are their half sister. The opening of the boutique will take place and they might begin there shopping spree.  
  
Neciekinns  
  
Please review.  
  
I have to Watch SNL now Bye bye. 


End file.
